Kiss Me
by Siniscule
Summary: Marching Band has always been tight-knit, and xylophonist Maki Nishikino is incapable of being honest with herself regarding the way she feels about a certain trumpet section leader. However, there is very little time left as the final performing arts company banquet arrives and Maki must come to terms with the fact that the love of her life is graduating. (Special Thanks: Pow&Mon)


**A/N: This was a drabble I wrote based on the prompt "Kiss me" that I received from a friend on tumblr. The song featured in this fic which also simply plays as a core theme to the entire thing is "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer. Y'all probably remember them ol' romcoms, don't you?**

* * *

 **Kiss Me**

* * *

You sigh as you hear the band director go down the list of seniors, secretly uninterested until, of course, the final name is announced.

"Nico Yazawa, trumpet section leader!"

And you can't help but smile when you watch her cross the dance floor toward the front in order to receive her gift from the staff. Everyone, as customary, applauds the seniors as they retrieve what they earned over the years. You can see the way her grin brightens the dim lighting of the banquet hall, and you can tell she's fighting back tears as they present her with a giant bag with her name tagged onto it.

She's radiant in her rosy pink dress, its skirt flowing as she spins around to head back to her seat after a well-deserved hug from the director. Her hair is down for once and, although you admittedly love the usual pigtails that she sports nine times out of ten, it looks great on her.

Most of all, you're glad that people clapped for her. Nico was the type that people would groan about for being too firm with practices sometimes, but, at the end of the day, she was the best trumpeter and leader in the marching band. She would have been drum major, had she not denied the position. You, however, were fortunate enough to meet her through the sheer accident of volunteering for the pit by playing the xylophone.

They announce that the rest of the night is for focusing on having fun and enjoying the food, and you pick at your food idly as you turn your body to face the table again. Rin gently shakes your shoulder.

"What's up?" you ask, glancing at her.

She gives you a sympathetic smile, "You should dance with her!"

You both know who she's referring to, but you have too much pride to admit it. You lift a hand up to twirl at your hair, all pulled to one side and curled. It sucks to have to be assigned tables based on grade, but you know it's probably for the best. You appreciate Rin's encouragement, regardless.

"I think so, too," Hanayo chimes in from the opposite side.

You groan, "Why do I tell you guys anything?"

"Because you don't do anything about it!" Rin whines, and you blush. There isn't much you can do on your own. After all, that kind of thing is -

"What is Maki not doing now?" a familiar voice asks, and you cringe in shock at the sudden arrival of Nico from behind you. She is smirking, clearly in a good mood, and you feel her hands on the edge of your chair from the back of your neck. You hope she doesn't feel your goosebumps.

You shoot a glare at Rin, only to be betrayed by the least likely member of your pair of friends.

Hanayo smiles, "Maki is afraid to dance."

Even Hanayo can't keep herself from a slightly smug smirk, and you do everything in your power to keep your jaw in place so that it doesn't fall off its hinges.

"Oh, c'mon, Maki! I'll dance with you," Nico says, rolling her eyes before grabbing you by the wrist.

"No, really, I'm fine; I don't - " you spit out, unable to resist in the end as you're pulled out onto the dance floor. The height difference isn't so bad this time, and you're thankful you stuck to flats while she chose heels. Her pink dress contrasts against your strapless black counterpart, giving it life.

A new song begins, and you feel a little embarrassed by the first batch of lyrics. As is proper, you gently place a hand on Nico's left shoulder while your right joins her in an embrace in settling in the air. You ignore the way your stomach bubbles in anticipation as her hand carefully holds you at your waist, and, for the first time, you feel like a genuine teenager.

You two sway back and forth, and even you can't hold back a smile as she sings along to the song. You follow suit, giggling together to the lyrics, while you feel the world around you begin to disappear. The dim atmosphere sucks you in, isolating you both in this private moment where casual intimacy, for once, is something both of you are willing to share.

But perhaps that's simply because she'll graduating in a month.

You can't fight the pout that arises, but you try to take it back quickly.

Nico raises an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," you mouth, continuing to sway with her. You two extend your arms, putting distance between you both before pulling at each other and meeting again at close range in the initial position.

A few more seconds pass before Nico looks up, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," you encourage.

"Do you like me?"

You desperately try to not physically react at the extremely sudden and unexpected question, "Well, yeah," you begin to say, chuckling nervously, "you're great. Who wouldn't like you?"

She's quiet for a moment before responding, "You know what I mean."

Unintentionally, you squeeze her hand a bit. You're anxious, feeling as though you've been caught and placed under a sudden spotlight in the middle of the dark hall. You can do nothing but bite your lip.

"Well," she begins, avoiding eye contact, "I just want to let you know, y'know, before I go and graduate and stuff…"

"Yeah?" you ask, unsure why she trailed off.

"I like you, Maki. A lot," she says, and if it weren't for the lack of lighting, you could almost say with absolute confidence that she is blushing. She quickly follows up with, "But if that's weird, I can honestly respect your wishes and make sure I don't creep you out or anything anymore."

Ignoring the heat of your ears, you don't bother to restrain your smile. Your friends had always told you that it seemed like a mutual feeling from an outside perspective, but you never quite believed them since they did not know Nico as well as you do. But perhaps they actually do.

"I've liked you since band camp," you admit quietly, in return for her confession. Her hand's grip on your waist feels more noticeable.

There's another moment of silence between both of you, accompanied only by your bashful smiles.

Nico leans in a bit, smiling and singing in time with the song, "Kiss me."

And, despite being in the center of a dance floor during a banquet, you suddenly can only see her again. She's as beautiful as ever.

You obey without question.


End file.
